Who Wants To Marry Blaise Zabini?
by winky360
Summary: THIS IS A DRACOGINNY FIC, DO NOT GET THROWNN OFF BY THE TITLE! Ginny gets signed up for a reality television show against her will, but ends up falling in love. With the wrong person. Rating is just a safety net. this is nothing like A SLIP OF FATE.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: okay, y'all... I'm really sorry that I haven't updated on my story 'A Slip Of Fate', but I am suffering from a major writer's block. As I was pittying myself, the plot bunny paid me a vist and bit my ear off. So yeah. This story is really stupid, but -to me, at least- it's funny.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter persona mentioned in this story, I only own the characters that you do not recognize. Again, I am not putting this in every chapter, so get your fill now. Oh, I also do not own the idea -and some situations- of the made-for-television movie 'Who Wants To Marry Ryan Banks?'.

A/N2: What gender is Blaise Zabini, exactly? In my story, He is a male, and Draco's best friend.

A/N3: Oh! Any of you that have actually seen 'Who Wants To Marry Ryan Banks?' know my twist (you luckies!)! And just to clear you up so you don't get confused this _is_ a Draco/Ginny story, _not_ a Blaise/Ginny story.

Chapter 1: Prolouge

"Blaise, your last movie tanked."

Blaise Zabini looked up at his best friend/agent, Draco Malfoy. "So? That's just one movie. The next one will be a hit."

Draco shook his head. "No, it won't. There is no next one. Not for a while, at least. Nanette Woods' publicist owled and said that they found someone else."

Blaise was silent. After ten minutes, Draco got up and left, shaking his head sadly.

Blaise had been Draco's best friend for years, always there when Draco needed someone to talk to or -when his father got into one of his moods- someplace to stay. Then, when Blaise was 'discovered', Draco had kept out of the lime-light. For once.

And now, Draco felt as if Blaise's sudden career flop(s) were his faut.

_Don't worry, Blaise. I'll get you out of this_

* * *

"Open up!" 

Blaise sat up, groggy. "Draco? What are you doing at my house?"

"Blaise, just get up and open the bloddy door!"

Sitting up, Blaise looked at his clock. 3:52. _This better be good._ He wretched open the door.

Draco grinned. "Hello, pal," he said, overly-freindly. "How are you this fine...morning?"

Blaise just scowled, so Draco continued.

"I have the perfect way to get you out of you career...rut. Do you want to know what it is?Of course you do! It's-" he paused dramatically "- 'Who Wants To Marry Blaise Zabini?'!"

Blaise stared at him. "'Who Wants To Marry Blaise Zabini?'?" He repeated. "Are you insane? A reality t.v. show?"

Draco smirked. "Why yes, I am going insane. But that is not the point! The point is that your career sucks-"

"Gee, thanks."

"- and this could give you just the boost you need!"

Blaise sighed. "Fine."


	2. The Tape

A/N: ohmigoodness! i love all of you; you deserve a cookie (passes out cookies to CrazyStarz, HpRoXmYnOnExIsTiNtSoX13, Akarusa30991, kay345, Poky, Lithui, Fire311, criminy, and CaptianCrash)! 10 reveiws on my very first chappie! thank you so much. anyway, i'm not gonna waste time, so on with the story!

Chapter 2: The Tape

_Three Months Later_

"'Who Wants To Marry Blaise Zabini?'? A reality t.v. show? You guys must be insane."

Hermione Granger-Weasley smiled at her sister-in-law. "Oh, c'mon Gin! It could be fun!"

Ginny Weasley shook her head. "No. Absolutely not."

Molly Weasley set down her teacup carefully. "Now, now dear. You're twenty-five That only leaves five more years to the big three-oh!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Hermione amended, "that it leaves less time for...for..."

"Grandchildren!" Molly cried. "Babies! Ginny, I want grandbabies!"

Ginny stared at her mother. "But, Mum, Hermione is having twins with Ron! In three months!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "That," she said, "is not the point. The point is that your love life sucks-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-and this might help!"

Ginny set her teacup down and stood, brushing herself off. "Mum, Hermione. It's... kind of you to have my best intrests in heart," she said sarcastically, "But I am capable of managing my own love life." With that, she left.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Draco said, slipping into the meeting room.

Blaise looked up. He was crouching on the floor in front of a muggle television. "Oh, that's okay. We were just about to start the tapes." With that, he pushed in the first video.

"Hello," a pleasent voice said. "My name is Cindy Fallows." A rather chunky, middle-aged woman appeared on the screen, "and I want to marry Blaise Zabini!"

As Blaise pressed the eject button, horrified, Draco laughed so hard coffee came out of his nose.

Blasie looked at Draco. "Well," he said. "Cindy Fallows is a big _No_."

_Three hundred and sixty-eight video tapes later..._

After crossing off 'Rose Zeller' from the list, Blaise looked at the clock. "Bloody hell, Draco," he yawned, "It's 12:02."

"So?"

"So? We've been here _sixteen_hours, watching tapes of overweight women, twice my age who are looking for some action!"

"Not all of them were bad," Draco pointed out, "And look at it this way: we only have one tape to go."

Blaise sighed and pushed in the formentioned tape, and someone Draco recognized instantly popped up on the screen.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger-Weasley." The obviously pregnant Hermione said. She patted her belly. "Now, I know what you are thinking, and let me assure you: this tape is not for me."

Blaise sighed in relief.

The video Hermione sighed, also. "It's for my best friend, and sister-in-law Ginny Weasley."

The video cut to a home video of Ginny. She was sitting on a towel at the beach, wearing an itty-bitty red bikini, laughing, and trying to push the camera away. Draco gulped. That was _not_ the little-girl Ginny he remembered.

The video went back - much to Draco and Blaise's dissatisfaction- to Hermione. She grinned, as if she knew what they had been thinking. "Ever since Ginny and... her boyfriend broke up three years ago, Ginny's love life has gone downhill. She stays home on weekends, and only leaves her house to go to work. Please, please pick Ginny for your show. If you do, you will not regret it."

Draco girnned as the screen went blank. "Blaise, I think we just found you your wife."

A/N2: Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw!!!


	3. The Control Room

A/N: sheesh. all of you are very pushy. but, you know, since I love all of you (and I want even more good reveiws!) I'm updating quickly. I slaved over a hot notebook to bring you this, so be grateful and reveiw!

A/N2: this chapter is the first day Ginny is on the set (of couse she got picked!). she and... uh... Mina are in their room.

Chapter 3:

"Hi! I'm Mina!"

Ginny looked up."Oh! I'm, uh, Ginny."

Mina shook her hand. "So... I guess we're roomies?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

_How did Hermione get me into this? I shouldn't have given in. I shouldn't have given in..._

Ginny's internal ranting was cut off , though, by Mina.

"Hey, um, do you mind if I wait for you? I mean, I'm finished unpacking, and Draco said to go down to the front lawns once we were done, but I-"

"Whoa! Hold on there for just a second. Did you just say 'Draco'? As in 'Draco Malfoy'?"

Mina laughed. "Of couse, silly! How many Draco's do you know? It's not exactally a.. popular name."

Ginny gulped. _Why would Draco Malfoy be on the set of a reality t.v. show?_

"He's one of the producers." Mina answered.

Ginny looked up. "What?"

"You asked 'Why would Draco Malfoy be on the set of a reality t.v. show?' and it's because he's one of the producers. He's also, like, Blaise Zabini's best friend."

Ginny nodded.

_Well, that certainly cleared up a lot of things..._

* * *

Draco, making sure the coast was clear, looked around.

Nobody.

Thank Merlin. It had been a long day. Who knew that eighteen women could squeal so muvh?

Draco certainly hadn't.

Sighing in relief, he tapped the door with his wand three times, and it opened.

This room was the control room. It had all of the security screens in it. There were eighty-two cameras in all.

There was only one person in the control room. James Ripon, one of the other producers.

"Hey, James. See anything interesting?"

James, who had been slightly nodding off, jumped about a foot and looked around guiltily. "Oh," he said, relaxing, "It's just you. Uh, no. Nothing interesting."

Draco nodded, then sat down to do his paperwork. A few minutes later, he felt James tap his shoulder. "What?"

"Check this out."

Draco set his quill down, and looked at the screen James' pudgy finger was pointing to.

It was the kitchen. There was someone in there, making some sort of sandwich.

"So?" Draco asked. "She's...hungry?"

James snorted. "Yeah. Obviously. She's wearing a hoodie. Her face is covered."

"So?" Draco asked again.

"So... someone needs to go tell her to take it off."

Draco stood up. "That someone is me, right?"

"Right."

A/N: now, who can guess who the girl is (those of you who have seen 'Ryan Banks' know!)? Anyways, I thought that'd be a good place to stop. Reveiw, and i'll update faster!


	4. The Secret

A/N: okay. I just posted chapter 3, like ten minutes ago, but i am bored. so i'm gonna go ahead and post this one, too. so... enjoy!

A/N2: this chapter kindof has two different thing-ies in it: she sees Malfoy for the first time, and Mina becomes her first friend. sorry if i confuse people.

Chapter 4: The Secret

"Um.. excuse me, miss?"

Ginny didn't look up from her sanwich. "Hm?"

"Your hoodie... you need to take it off. It's covering your face."

Licking the mayo off of her knife (A/N2: I know this is a totally nasty thing to do, but I do it all the time, and it's good!), she looked up at him. "Oh! I'm sorr-" She stopped abruptly. "Oh. Hello, Draco."

Draco, looking only slightly taken aback, smirked. "Ah, if it isn't Weasley Child #7."

She rolled her eyes. "So it's true."

"What's true?"

"You're one of the producers. Yes, Mina told me, but I must say, I didn't quite beleive that a Malfoy would stoop as low as a reality t.v. show."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm doing this as a favor to my best friend."

Ginny looked genuinely surprised. "Oh! Is that right? Wow! And silly ol' me thought that Malfoy's were unable to actually have normal relations, such as friendship, with fellow wizards without some sort of satanic ritual and a human sacrifice," she said sarcastically.

"My, my, Weaslette. What a tounge we have! I guess that's what growing up with no money and six brothers will do to you."

She pointed her knife at him. "Hey, Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Hurry up, Mina! I've gotta go!" Ginny shouted, pounding on the bathroom door. That sanwich from earlier was catching up with her.

The door opened quickly, revealing a blushing Mina. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I- hey. What are you doing with a cell phone in the-"

Mina slapped a hand over Ginny's mouth. "Shh!" She hissed, looking around at the security camera. She dragged Ginny into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed.

"The bathrooms are the only rooms without security cameras. And I'm not supposed to have a cell phone."

"So?"

"So? The bathroom is the only place I can call my fiancee."

Ginny was cofused. "If you have a fiancee, why are you on the show?"

"Because," Mina sighed, suddenly looking like a very small child, "Me and Kevin were supposed to get married months ago, but his mother just out of the blue took him out of her will for her inherritance for planning to marry a- a mudblood-"

Ginny gasped.

"-like me. So now, we don't have any money. And when I heard about the show, and the million galleon prize, I asked him if- if it would be alright..."

Ginny wrapped her new friend in a hug. "It's okay. Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
